My Master
by Black.Misfit
Summary: Seras Victoria finds herself drawn to her master, Alucard. She wants to know what kept her close to her master and what these feelings are towards him. SerasXAlucard one shot story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hellsing in any way. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. This is one of my favorite pairings and I wanted to do this so badly. It's not my typical Rated M smut that I usually write, but I wanted to try something different. Let me know how you like it and enjoy!!**

What could I say about this mysterious man in the red suit? The man who transformed me into something unthinkable. The man who haunts my dream and yet I never want to awake from them. There were no words to describe the intense force that swelled within me as he held my neck and sunk his sharp fangs in. And even as I stay in this mansion, the intensity still won't go away. What was it about my master that had me constantly blushing all the time? For some reason, my knees would get weak as his amber-burning eyes pierced through my light blue eyes. My master's voice made me quiver with anticipation as he always said, "good work police girl," in his low and seductive tone. Even now I still remember how my master's voice sounded that strange night.

* * *

Once again it's one of those restless nights. I've been sleeping all day and now at 1:05 a.m. I'm still awake. 'I wonder if Master is sleeping right now,' I thought to myself. I wandered around the mansion trying to fond something to do since I couldn't sleep. I knew being a vampire would have some down sides, but it's not too bad. I get to fight for a different cause and I do get to stay in this enormous mansion and my master is...incredible. And yet again I can never get him off my mind. What was it that had me captivated with his every breath taken by him? But I do admit he's quite an attractive man. Long, messy black hair, glowing orange eyes, and a sharp smile that sent a cold chill down my back in the most unbelievable way. As I walked down a not-so-familiar corridor, I sensed something I've never felt before. I don't know why but I was drawn to a door partially cracked open. I quietly tiptoed to the crack and peeked through. I could only hear the heavy breathing and groaning of a man. I could only see the man's shape beneath the glowing moonlight and the beads of sweat glistening off his chest. I tried to listen closely until I could hear the voice of someone familiar.  
"Ah...yes. Keep going. Harder," the voice in the shadows breathed out. I could see a rising and falling motion beneath the sheets of the bed until they slipped off him revealing his hard and erect member. It seemed the voice was so familiar, but I couldn't place it with the name. The man in the bed began to pump faster and faster. It seemed so wrong to watch, but I couldn't take my eyes off the scene before me. I watched with curiosity at every jerk he did and listened to every moan that came out. The voice soon spoke out again.  
"That it...Seras...Victoria. Take it in." The voice was drowning in pleasure, but I still didn't turn away. I couldn't turn away. Especially when he called out my name as he tried to relax his tense body. Who was this man? As his head moved, his face caught the moonlight. From the darkness, I recognized two amber-orange eyes and felt my heart drop and my face turn red.  
"M-Master..." I whispered out of shock as I watched even more. His hand pumped harder and faster as his oozing essence took away more friction. I could hear him hiss through his teeth, as I knew he was soon to climax. He gave one last shout and finally released his load spilling onto the sheets. He looked exhausted as his arms and legs relaxed, which is more than I can say for myself. I only stood in the doorway heavily breathing as I felt my whole body quiver. Even in the near dark bedroom, I could see him smiling to himself and made my breathing even more forced.  
'What...did this mean? Why...why did he...say my name?' I thought to myself as I fell against the wall near the door. I could hear the sound of the bed creek along with the sounds of footsteps against the wooden floor.  
'Oh God. Tell me he didn't see me,' I thought as I backed away from the door and ran down the hall and hid behind the wall. I saw my master step out of the darkness in an open white button down shirt and underwear. He looked down each end of the hall and I ducked my head back as he turned towards the wall I hid behind. I heard the door close in a few minutes and I looked back to make sure it was clear. He was nowhere in sight so I decided to head back to my room. On the way back, I couldn't help replaying what I saw in that room. In my mind, I felt myself moaning as he did. When I finally got to my room, I plopped myself on the bed burying my face in the pillow. I knew in was really late even without looking at the clock. I decided to close the lid to my coffin bed, but I couldn't get to sleep. The screams, moans, and intensity wouldn't leave my mind for one second. I don't know how but I finally drifted off to sleep, but couldn't escape from the memories of the night. I soon found myself under my master's bare body with his eyes staring down at me.  
"Seras Victoria...I will...have you," he said and his sharp teeth bit into my neck. I eventually found myself awakening in my bed hitting the lid trying to sit up. I couldn't stop breathing hard and sweat formed on every pore of my face and hands. I decided to get up and try to have my so-called "breakfast" no matter how sick it seemed. Pressing the button on the remote and lifting the cover above me, I glanced over at the table and my eyes landed on an ice bucket with a red packet sticking out. I also noticed a red rose lying on the table next to the bucket. I got up from my bed and walked over and picked up the rose feeling the soft, red petals.  
"There's trouble happening. We have to go," Alucard said leaning against the open door frame of the room. I turned around with a surprised look on my face and hid the rose behind my back. He shined his evil and seductive smile and peeked over his orange glasses to look at me.  
"Let's go police girl," he said as he started down the hall. I set the rose back down and quickly ran to the door.  
"Y-Yes master," I said as I closed the door to my room. I looked down the hall and saw my master's red coat flying in the breeze. I ran to catch up to him with a blushing smirk on my face as I walked by his side.


End file.
